


The white wolf

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: The underswap brothers have been living with the fellwolves for a while now, but now something new has shown up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fellwolves created by Sanspar.

The Albino wolf-

Fellwolves (This short will tie into Riddles adventure)

It's been a week since Blueberry and Boss had seen the white wolf that had appeared out of nowhere. To their surprise the female was spotted again outside the house hiding in the woods. Blue and Stretch had tried to get close enough to pet her but every time she ran from them when ever they got a few feet from her.

Boss and Cherry seemed to be annoyed by the way she seemed to hang around their territory. Cherry stuck close to the house when ever outside as Boss on the other hand kept marking their territory hoping to scare her off.

One day Blue was headed outside a little earlier than normal when he noticed the wolf sleeping about 15ft from the front door. Carefully he approached and managed not to wake her up. Sitting on the ground he placed a hand on her soft fur making her suddenly jolt awake but didn't run away.

"Well, finally." he sighed seeing those pink eyes looking back at him. For a moment he thought maybe their was something wrong with her because one of her eyes had no pupil. She seemed a bit confused keeping her eyes on his face. "So you've been hanging around here a lot." He reached out to pet her again but she got to her feet and stretched shaking the dirt from her almost snow white fur. Blue stood up as well, she was a bit smaller than Boss but still bigger than Cherry. The click of the front door made Blue look back seeing his brother and the two wolves about ready to walk out of the house. Upon seeing the white wolf Boss ran up to Blue growling at her as she laid her ears back and did the same. She stood her ground even when Cherry joined the match to try and scare her away. Blue was almost caught in the middle before his brother yanked him away. "Boss, Cherry, STOP!" yelled Blue.

Boss seemed to back away but still kept growling at her. Cherry stopped growling but still had his ears flat as he stepped towards the female. "Cherry!" this time it was Stretch that spoke up.

But he didn't listen but to everyone's surprise the white wolf stepped forward sniffing at Cherry their noses almost touching. When her ears moved forward Cherry did the same as her tail wagged a bit.

Suddenly Boss attacked rolling her onto her back and snapping at her neck but not biting her. She growled and bared her teeth but didn't try to get back to her feet. When Boss let her up she scurried away into the woods only pausing for a moment looking back at them before running away again. Boss let out a snort before going back to the rest of them.

"AW- do you think we'll see her again?" asked blue seeing Boss bite at Cherry's ear.

"Don't know bro."

Boss traveled with blue after that, Stretch thought that it was to close a call to have him do his patrols alone now. One day a nasty storm came out of nowhere and Blue had gotten caught in it a few miles from the guard shack. Boss was with him but it was so hard to see anything in the blinding snow. When Blueberry tripped on a hidden rock he got separated from Boss and was left alone in the snow. For a few terrifying moments he thought he'd be left there to freeze to death. "BOSS! BOSS, WHERE ARE YOU!!" When he didn't see the black wolf he began to cry when he felt something pick him up by his scarf and shirt. Looking back it was the white wolf and she was taking him somewhere. To his surprise they found Boss along the way and she got them back to the guard shack. Once inside Blue pulled out the blankets that were there incase of events like this. Even though the shack was closed up the wind and snow fell through the cracks making it still bitter cold. Blue huddled the best he could under the covers but couldn't stay warm. "Th-thank you. I-I could have d-died out there."

Seeing the small skeleton shiver she cuddled up to him trying to get him warm. Boss was still sitting away from them his ears back but could tell her smaller body wasn't going to be enough to keep Blue warm. Letting out a sigh Boss came over and curled his much bigger body on the other side of Blue and putting his head down on the ground. Blue laid down putting his head just below Boss's. The female wolf looked at the two for a moment before laying down putting her face close to Boss's. Her pink eyes locked on to the fiery red ones before she closed them and nuzzled at the top of Blue's head and went to sleep. Boss did the same thinking it would be best to just wait out the storm.

After a few hours the storm passed and Stretch was out looking for his brother. Cherry was with him and once they reached the guard post he ran for it clawing at the door. Upon opening it Stretch saw the two large wolves curled around his brother. The white wolf nose to nose with boss."B-Blue!"

Boss suddenly jerked up when Cherry landed on him. When Stretch picked up his half asleep brother the female wolf got up as well. Before Stretch could thank her she brushed past both him and Boss and trotted off out into the snow disappearing. When Blue finally woke up he saw that she was gone.

"Big Mama ran off again?"

"...Big Mama?" asked Stretch confused.

"Yea, we got to give her a name, she saved me and Boss."

"Big Mama is a good name."


End file.
